Dans les ruelles enneigées
by Cannelle-Black
Summary: Hello! Voici un petit OS de Noël, basé sur Padma Patil, dans le cadre du concours de WelcomeToPoudlardOs et de Hogwarts-OS. Les pensées du jeune Serdaigle durant Noël... Tout simplement! :-)


Padma avait toujours aimé le mois de décembre. Enfant, elle avait décrété que la rue dans laquelle elle habitait était, durant les réjouissance de fin d'année, le plus bel endroit du monde. Mais le jour où, à la lueur du crépuscule, elle s'était promenée dans les ruelles de Pré-au-lard pour la première fois, elle avait déchanté. Quant elle regardait l'agitation du douzième mois depuis la fenêtre de sa chambre, elle remarquait toujours un petit détail qui gâchait le magnifique spectacle qui s'offrait à ses yeux. On, se n'était pas grand chose -pas papier gras qui jonchait le sol, un couple qui se disputait sur le trottoir- mais cela entravait l'harmonie du lieu.

Rien de tout cela ne se trouvait dans les rues du petit village. Padma aimait tout, ici. Le blanc de la neige, qui paraissait étincelante à la lumière des lampadaires, la chaleur qui se dégageait des commerces encore ouverts, et dans lesquels s'engouffraient en riant quelques retardataires dans leurs achats de Noël, les volutes de fumées qui sortaient des cheminées des maisons environnantes, le vent qui soulevait sa cape et rosissait ses joues, des luminaires colorés suspendus un peu partout dans la ville... Pour la jeune Serdaigle, ce lieu était l'incarnation de la perfection.

Elle avait traversé l'intégralité du village, afin de poster les cartes de vœux qu'elle avait écrite. L'aigle se dirigeait à présent vers le château. Elle traversa le hall d'un pas pressé, transie par le froid, monta les escaliers quatre à quatre, et entra dans la salle commune des Serdaigles.

Pour beaucoup de gens, la salle commune des Serdaigles était un endroit froid, aux murs gris, plus silencieux qu'une cathédrale, dans laquelle quelques élèves révisait leurs cours de la journée. La réalité était déjà bien différente en temps normal, mais dans le cas présent, elle s'avérait totalement erronée. Un grand sapin trônait au milieu de la salle commune, et les lumières bleutée qui émanaient des guirlandes lumineuses fixées au majestueux conifère faisait régner une ambiance particulière, que Padma n'aurait su décrire. Au pied de l'arbre, quelques cadeaux destinés à être ouvert le lendemain avaient déjà été empilé, le nom de leur destinataire soigneusement écrit sur l'emballage. Dans la cheminée, un feux ronflait, et quelques élèves s'était réunis autour de ce dernier. Une reproduction miniature du Poudlard Express avait été réalisée par un groupe de sixièmes années, et le train se mouvait allégrement sur de petits rail, qui avaient été fabriqués spécialement pour l'occasion. La salle été emplie de vie et de joie de vivre, et il était difficile, en cet instant, de se figurer les élèves calmes et silencieux que les jeunes Aigles étaient en cours. Padma déposa les cadeaux qu'elle avait acheté au pied du sapin, et monta dans son dortoir.

Une fois arrivée à destination, elle s'allongea sur son lit, et se mit à rêvasser. Elle se demandait se qu'aurait été sa vie si elle avait rejoint sa sœur chez les rouge et or, où si elle s'était retrouvée avec les vert et argent . Car, avoue-on le, à l'école de sorcellerie, il y avait les deux grands rivaux, les superstar de Gryffondor, et les Serpentard, qui en intimidés plus d'un. Les autres maisons de comptaient pas.

A l'heure qu'il était, les Lions profitaient d'une grande fête qu'ils avaient organisés, les Serpents faisaient de même, et les deux maisons rivalisaient d'imagination et prenaient un maximum de risque, afin que le lendemain, les quelques personnes des autres maisons qui avaient été invitées ne parles plus que de _**leur**_ fête. Oh, bien sûr, Padma n'aurait jamais dit à qui que se soit qu'elle aurait bien voulut être invitée à une de ces réjouissances, mais parfois, elle se demandait se que cela faisait d'être quelqu'un d'aussi populaire qu'Angelina Johnson, par exemple, et de ne louper aucun des événement que les griffons, d'être aussi convoitées qu'elle.

N'allez pas croire pour autant que Miss Patil était jalouse de toutes les jolies Gryffondors qu'elle croisait. Elle était juste d'humeur mélancolique, en pensant aux jours qui avait précédés cette nuit de Noël. Padma avait eu, durant cette période, temps de choses à faire qu'elle n'avait pas eu un moment pour souffler: écrire des cartes à ses proches, participer à l'élaboration des décorations de la salle commune, acheter les cadeaux qu'elle offrirait à ses amis... Oui, mais tout cela, elle l'avait fait seule. Alors, quant elle avait croisé Angelina, accompagnée d'Alicia Spinnet et de Katie Bell, rentrant de Pré-au-Lard, une caisse de bièreaubeurre dans les mains, une vague de tristesse l'avait envahie. Le pire, dans cette histoire, c'est qu'elle n'enviait pas la poursuiveuse des Lions, en temps normal. Elle avait juste un coup de blues. Un coup de blues lors du plus beau jour de l'année. A sa tristesse s'ajouta une vague de culpabilité. La culpabilité de pleurer, alors qu'en tant que petite Anglaise, elle faisait partie des privilégiées de ce bas monde. Celle de pleurer le jour de Noël, alors qu'autour d'elle tout n'était que joie et gaieté. Celle d'avoir posé un lapin à Eloïse, sa meilleure amie, qui était très probablement en train de l'attendre dans la salle commune. Ses larmes achevèrent de l'épuisée et elle s'endormit, se complaisant dans ses sombres pensées.

Pourtant, le lendemain matin, lorsqu'un hibou chargé de lettre la réveilla de bonne heure, lorsque Eloïse, qui, visiblement grisée par la soirée de la veille, avait oublié d'en vouloir à son amie,l'entraîna vers le sapin pour la restitution des cadeaux de Noël, lorsque Michael Corner vit, par ses pitrerie, rire l'ensemble des élèves, Padma oublia sa peine. Non, elle ne sera jamais particulièrement belle. Elle ne sera jamais aussi populaire qu'Angelina, et jamais aussi intimidante que Daphnée Greegrass. Elle est elle, et c'est la chose la plus merveilleuse qu'elle puisse être.

* * *

Hello! Voici un petit OS de Noël, basé sur Padma Patil, dans le cadre du concours de WelcomeToPoudlardOs et de Hogwarts-OS.  
Je les remercie de m'avoir laissé participé à leur concours! Le second OS, basé sur le nouvel ans, arrivera sans doute durant le week-end! :-)


End file.
